Beat of the Music
by NovaStars42
Summary: Hidan meet her on his last night in town. He's hooked on this tan skinned beauty, but he knows its all for nothing. [Hidan x Oc , AU]


Just what the fuck was he doing? He had his reputation to think about not to mention his life he'd just attained stability in. Just who the fuck was this girl and what sort of black magic did she posses to somehow guilt Hidan, of all people, into a slow dance.

Okay, maybe it wasn't all bad. Her long black hair smelled nice after all, and her smile was killer. Lord, her entire face might as well have been gifted to her by Jashin himself. Her body curved in all the places he liked and her mannerisms, her gentle teasing as she sipped a piña colada, the way she laughed at the stuff nobody else thought was funny or even how kind her eyes looked, even after he'd called her a bitch.

Currently, Hidan was clutching this girl, a girl he'd known for all of eight hours, his head leaning on hers as they slowly sway to the music. They turned in a tiny circle not speaking. This was tonight's last song and tomorrow he'd be on his way back to the big city to sit in cube town, typing on a fucking computer for his dick of a boss rushing to get the god damned account numbers balanced for forty accounts by the end of the fucking day.

"Thanks," she breathed, her lips parting just a little.

"Welcome," Hidan mumbled, unsure really of what she was thanking him for. He couldn't see her face, his eyes were closed and the left side of his face was buried her her dark hair at the top of her head, but he unknowingly mocked her content expression.

By the middle of the song, Hidan was praying for the melody to last forever. He didn't want to wave to her as she drove off in that bright yellow jeep, he didn't want to kiss her goodbye as he loaded her into the drivers seat of said jeep, or walk with her hand in hand as the bar cleared out, never to see her again.

Hidan was in love with the tan skinned beauty. At first he blamed the song. The god damned beat of the music had him all emotional, the vocals tricking his brain somehow, but as the last cord strummed, he found his feeling for this girl had not changed.

As the dim lights came on in the bar, bodies shuffled out the door, some more steady than others. Hidan took her hand. As they exited the building onto a parking lot that over looked the beach, he could hear the waves crashing just as well as he could see the yellow jeep approaching. Hidan feared this was all going to go exactly the way he'd predicted.

"I had a really nice time," she grinned, a bit sheepish as they walked between the cars and she gripped the black handle to her vehicle.

"Me too," he agreed, looking down. Why couldn't he say something useful for once in his fucking life?

"I guess I'll be going," she said, almost as if she was about to sigh. No see you around, no plan for a second date, because they both knew he had a flight to catch tomorrow.

"Yeah," he felt defeated. This one girl, this one time, why couldn't he tell her how he felt god damn it? Why couldn't he just say the shitty words? She stared at his lips. He didn't want to kiss her, but Christ did he kiss her. He dipped her as their lips locked, not too far, just enough to make he point as he mashed mouths with her in a kiss that could have melted any lingering ice on his heart.

As they pulled away from each other, the look in her eyes said it all.

He was sorry. He was so sorry that this happened, that he'd hurt himself. He wondered with a pathetic expression if she was feeling just as bad. Her smile seemed almost sad now as she opened the car door and lifted herself inside. He stepped aside as she closed the door again and started the engine.

You fucking failure, you god damned idiot!

**xXx**

Blurry eyes blinked away sleep as Hidan found himself tangled in soft white sheets in nothing but his khakis. Morning sun rays filled the room. White washed walls and brown wicker furniture greeted him as he sat up and stretched while looking around. At the far end of the bedroom, near the tv stand, white curtains blew in the wind, shielding an open glass sliding door from his view momentarily.

He could hear the ocean, the waves crashing on shore, the gulls crying out, smell the salt water and sandal wood.

His feet touched down on a plush blue rug as he strode quickly to the door, throwing the curtains back to reveal a bright morning that started without him. There was the beach. There was the sand, the water, and there she was, rocking slowly in a hammock under an umbrella, a large straw sun hat brought down over her eyes as she moved her left foot to the tempo of the music only she could hear. She was wearing his shirt.

Hidan's feet never moved so fast. He crossed the rough wooden porch only to meet hot sand as he closed the distance between them. He stood over her for a moment, watching her silently. His shadow cast over her until it joined the shade of the umbrella.

"Hey," a voice came, almost trembling. Who's voice was that? it couldn't have been his could it?

"Oh," her voice sounded surprised as she lifted the hat from her head, but to Hidan, her voice sounded like honey. There was that same smile, the same bright, kind eyes. She hadn't left.

"There's room for two," she added contentedly, and he obliged, managing to climb in with her without tipping the bed like string of ropes and spilling them both onto the sand. Hidan felt peace in his soul, slowly rocking with her. His eyes never left her face, though her eyes were somewhere in the distance. She hummed a happy tune, upbeat and reminiscent of a song he'd heard from the Wizard of Oz.

"Hey," he repeated, this time she merely looked at him.

"What's your name anyway?"


End file.
